Madame Bovine
Daisy, better known as Madame Bovine, is a porn actress and minor character in Meet the Feebles. She is a New Zealand heavily pierced cow who stars in Trevor's porn. She is voiced by Stuart Devenie. Appearance Madame Bovine is a tall brownish cow with curly blonde hair, brown hooves, brown eyes, and long eyelashes. She wears red lipstick, purple eyeliner, a black leather vest, handcuffs, and a small pair of black, leather panties. Unlike most cows, for some reason, she has 10 teats on her udder (each of them pierced with rings). Personality Being the star of a film (or, in this case, a porn film), Madame Bovine can be very snobbish and impatient sometimes. She does seem to be a big fan of S&M, though, as she is shown orgasming when acting out a scene with one of her co-stars. She also can be a bit careless at times, as she accidentally sat on her former co-star; causing him to suffocate. Role in the Movie While Robert was moving his suitcase, he overheard Madame Bovine crying for help in the theater's basement. Thinking that she was in trouble, the brave hedgehog followed the sound of the cow's cries for help and found her getting whipped by a weta known as the Masked Masochist. Robert bravely told the Masochist to leave her alone, and punched him in the face. Just after he asked Madame Bovine if she was alright, he suddenly found out that it was all really just a porn film being directed by Trevor. While Trevor was busy yelling at Robert, the impatient Madame Bovine sat down on the set's mattress (unaware that she was sitting on top of the Masked Masochist as well). As soon as Robert left, Trevor told his stars that they should skip the whipping scene for now and move on to the blowjob. However, when asking where the Masked Masochist was, the said star's dead body suddenly fell flat on the floor as soon as Madame Bovine got up from the mattress. Trevor asked why she didn't realize she was sitting on his face, in which she stated that she thought it was just her hemoroids the whole time. Trevor then fed the Masochist's dead body to an unnamed monster that lives in the basement, as Madame Bovine told him that he'll have to find a substitute (because she doesn't do self-abuse). In response, the rat replied by saying, "No worries, Daisy. I know just the guy." Trevor soon found Dennis the perverted aardvark sniffing panties in the laundry room, and convinced him to be Madame Bovine's new co-star. During shooting in the basement, Dennis couldn't get aroused like how usually would (for some reason). This made Madame Bovine become very annoyed at her new co-star. To solve this problem, Trevor gave Dennis another pair of panties to sniff (making the snobby cow think that he'd want her to piss in his mouth next). Luckily, this was able to give him enough strength to perform "nasal sex" (by using his nose that squirts semen) on Madame Bovine, who is heard orgasming offscreen. Trevor later showed the film to Bletch, who thought that it would appeal to the intellectuals. However, he was also worried about Madame Bovine because they've lost money on her last two pictures (and because he thinks the public are tired of "big udders"). He then told Trevor to find an actress who's "young and petite", giving the rat the idea to have Lucille, one of the chours girls, replace her. With that, Madame Bovine was never seen or heard again for the rest of the film; likely moving on to a different life. Gallery Meet the Feebles, Daisy Cow.jpg|Madame Bovine getting whipped by the Masked Masochist. Gif.gif|Dennis' nose dripping semen on Madame Bovine jbb.png|Daisy's piercings jknll.png Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Living Category:Full-Bodied Puppets Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Funnies Category:Alive Characters